1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to redundancy extraction in electromagnetic simulation of an electronic device/system and, more particularly, to reducing the size of the matrices that are utilized to simulate the electromagnetic response of the electronic device/system.
2. Description of Related Art
Simulating the electrical behavior of a device/system, especially electromagnetic behavior, requires numerical/computational techniques, such as the so-called method of moments (MOM) method. These methods solve Maxwell's equations for each conductive layer of a device/system.
In these electromagnetic modeling methods, the response that the device/system has to excitation(s), such as incident waves or currents that excite these elements is determined. In the first step of such modeling, the entire surface of the element is broken up into simple mesh elements, such as small rectangles or squares, or small triangles. This first step, routinely done in these techniques is called mesh generation.
The purpose of mesh generation is to discretize equations on each cell of the mesh, or on each edge between each pair of cells, and to approximately solve these equations on the mesh by converting Maxwell's equations to a matrix equation. These steps are commonly known as the method of moments (MOM) method. The matrix system associated with MOM can be a large, dense system. The storage of such a matrix system takes computer memory that scales as the square of N (i.e., N2) where the dimension of the matrix is N×N, i.e., a square matrix. The solution of this matrix utilizing standard methods takes time/CPU units proportional to the cube of N (i.e., N3).
What would, therefore, be desirable are a method, system, and computer readable medium that enables solutions of electromagnetic problems that reduces the size of the matrix system with the accompanying improvement in computational time to solve such matrices.